vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (Marvel Comics)
Summary Cain Marko, also known as Juggernaut is the step-brother of Charles Xavier and one of the many known enemies of the X-Men. While he and his brother were serving the army in Korea, he entered a hidden temple dedicated to Cyttorak and found the mystical ruby known as the Gem of Cyttorak. Upon wielding it, the gem transformed Marko into the fierce Juggernaut, which proved to be a tough foe for the X-Men. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Unknown Name: Cain Marko, Juggernaut Origin: Marvel Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Somewhat older than Charles Xavier, so presumably at least in his 60s Classification: Human, Mutate, Criminal, Former Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3), Immortality (Types 2 & 3), Regeneration (At least Mid. Upon having his powers back, he quickly came back from being reduced to his skeleton with nothing left, although decapitation can kill him), Forcefield Creation (He can produce an incredibly durable invisible forcefield around himself that can drain inertia from thrown weapons to stop them before they reach him), Energy Absorption, Transmutation (Can change his civies into his armor & helmet just by thinking. Turned something into his helmet), Air Manipulation (Shown here & here), Shockwave Generation (Shown here), Aura (Can exude an aura that slightly pushes things away from him), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (With his helmet on), Ice Manipulation & Cosmic radiations (Can break out of being frozen and survive in space, which is cold and filled with radiation), and Pain (Hardly ever bothered by pain in his fights, showed no discomfort upon being reduced to a skeleton) | All previous abilities, Matter Manipulation, Size-Shifting, Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Officially consistently shown on a comparable level to Thor and the Hulk) | Unknown (But vastly higher, at least in proportion to his gigantically amplified size. Broke down mystical dimensional walls with pure strength) Speed: Unknown (He can generally roughly keep up with the Hulk and Thor, but is also treated as comparatively slow against most opponents) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Unknown Durability: Solar System level (Even without his forcefield, he endured a beating from Thor for a full minute, and also defeated the Professor Hulk without the use of his forcefield, helmet, or armor), Unknown for his forcefield. Immortality and regeneration make him difficult to kill | Unknown Stamina: Limitless with his helmet on Range: Standard melee range. Up to kilometers with certain attacks. Standard Equipment: Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, Helmet Optional Equipment: A skullcap that provides additional protection from mental attacks if his helmet is removed Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Weaknesses: He is vulnerable to sufficiently strong mind manipulation abilities if his helmet is completely removed. Magical energies and weaponry such as Mjolnir can absorb or disable his forcefield. Feats: Respect threads Key: Base | Trion Juggernaut Notes: The Juggernaut does not scale from that his forcefield once withstood Thor's god-blast, as the latter was extremely weakened at the time. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery File:Trion_Juggernaut.jpg|Trion Juggernaut. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Adventurers Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Criminals Category:Armored Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Brawlers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Air Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Armor Users